Slayers: Chaotic Blue
by Akira Setsuya
Summary: Lina and the others get a so called "job" and journey back to where it all began 4 years ago in Sairaag. There they encounter an enemy who summons Chaotic Blue from his world.
1. Chapter 1

****

Chapter I

There was a loud 'clinking' and 'clanging' coming from one corner of the inn. People were wondering if some clumsy waiter had dropped a set of plates. Turn's out not.

"I want another one of these," a very hungry red head with a so called petite body, big round eyes, a temper of a Dark Lord and an appetite of an whole army, Lina Inverse.

A waiter, with a surprised look on his face is scrambling about trying to remove all the stacks of plates from Lina and her comrades table. "But ma'am don't you think you've already eaten enough food?"

"Nobody tells me when I had enough to eat," Lina screamed with just a pinch of anger in her voice. 

"Hey," a man with long blond hair wearing a black iron breast plate with leg guards of the same color and make, strong yet _dumb as a tree stump _(from a personal friend and author on this site) swordsman, Gourry Gabriev. "You shouldn't mess with her. When she wants her food she wants her food."

"Wow something actually intelligent came out of his mouth," Lina thought. 

"But she already had at least five plates," The waiter said.

"Why don't you just quit while your ahead," a mysterious figure in a tannish hooded cloak said. He removed the hood to reveal a human chimera with hard light blue stone covered skin. His hair, also blue, shined as if it was made of metal and probably was too. 

"Zel," Lina said surprised. "Long time no see! Why don't you sit down and join us for a little chow." Meanwhile Gourry is still shoving food in his face. He takes his fork and stabs one of Lina's meatballs and devours it all in one bite. 

"Gourry, that was my meatball," Lina screamed as she hit him over his head with her fist.

"Well Lina, if you weren't busy babbling away with Zel the meatball still would of been yours to eat," Gourry said smartly. Bad idea.

"SHUT UP," Lina screamed as once again she smashed his face in with her fist.

Zel, just ignoring them all sat down at the table and picked up a menu looking for something to order. After a few minuets of looking the long menu over, still ignoring Lina and Gourry he chooses a seafood dish. 

"Would you two just sit down and eat," Zel said. "It will save us all a lot of trouble."

"Oh common Zel," Lina whined. "It's fun!"

Zel didn't answer to this but just too a sip of the tea he ordered as well. Lina and Gourry got the hint and sat down and continued eating.

After a while and a few plates later Lina downed the last of her drink and leaned back and gasped for air. 

"Man was that good," she said while she leaned back in her chair and patter her overly protruding stomach that looked as if it were bigger than her chest. 

"Yeah," Gourry said. "Are we going to get dissert now?"

"NO," Lina screamed.

"You think that the only thing in his life is food," Zel said.

"Yeah," Lina said sighing. "Well there's nothing we can do about that."

"You have a point."

"Huh, what," Gourry said having no idea what was going on around him.

"Never mind Gourry," Lina said.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going to sleep," Zel said.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea," Lina said in a middle of a yawn.

"Goodnight."


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter II

In her room, Lina stripped down to her undergarments and put on a night gown. She walked over to the dresser and picked up and brush and started to comb her orange-red hair. Thought's ran through her head. 

"It's been a year since Dark Star tried to annihilate our world," she though. "Valgaav is dead and I haven't seen Philia. I wonder how she's doing. Hopefully good. Besides not seeing her, our world has been extremely quiet. Not one war not one demon invasion. The 'hard to keep quiet' Mazoku haven't even be heard of since then. They must be up to something. Which reminds me, where is Xellos. I haven't heard of him in a while also. He's the one that's always up to date on this sort of thing."

She looked at her self in the mirror that had a little smudge on it. She extended her arm and took the sleeve of her gown and cleaned the smudge off the mirror. She closed her eyes for a few minutes just thinking about anything and anything in its place. A sudden feeling as if she was being watched came over her. Her eyes shot open and she jolted around. There standing there in partial shadow was a man holding a staff with a red spherical jewel at the top, with a black cape with a yellow black and red design near the mid-chest area and around the neck, a white segment with three red jewels, covered a tan shirt. His eyes were a deep purple along with his hair which was shoulder length. 

"Well Lina, long time no see," He said kind of laughing.

"XELLOS YOU PERVERT," Lina screamed at the top of her lungs as the brush she thrown hit him in the middle of his face.

"Well anyway Lina, I have a mission for you."

"And why should I be taking orders from you. You used us many of times."

"Yeah, but everything turned out to be ok in the end, did it not?"

"Yeah, but that's not even the point. I don't like being used," Lina said just getting a little bit tick off at Xellos.

"I can see, but I guess the ridiculously large sum of money would be worth nothing them," Xellos sighed.

"MONEY," money screamed out at the top of her lungs as she pulled out a old looking board with beads.

"How about this much," she said as she moved a few of the beads in the millions place.

"10 million! Don't you think that's just a little bit overdoing it Lina?"

"9 million!"

"Eight!"

"Ten and a half!"

"Deal," Xellos said unknowingly tricked.

"Good! Ten and a half million it is," Lina said with a big smile on her face.

"Lina that's not fair," Xellos cried. "You tricked me!"

"Well you can't get ahead in this world without knowing how to push people buttons."

"Damn-it Lina. Well just go to Sairaag," Xellos said as he phased out.

"Sairaag," Lina said with long pause. "Everything started to happen there about four years ago when I started traveling with Amelia, Gourry, and Zel." Lina got up from the stool and walked over to the best and went to sleep.

Morning arrives quickly for Lina and the others. As the morning light shined through the open window and onto Lina. Her eyes slowly opened as she yawned and sat up in her bed and stretched. She looked out the window revealing a cloudy day. Birds were nowhere to be found flying and the sea breeze rushed in through her window. It was cool with a damp feeling, probably a storm coming in off the sea. Sure enough when Lina turned her head to face the ocean, black storm clouds were approaching. 

"Well this is going to be a bright and cheery day," Lina greatly exaggerated as she climbed out of bed and stumbled over to her clothes. Thinking of what to do before she goes down to meet Gourry and Zel she unconsciously grabs a towel and heads for the bath on the first floor.

She walked into the bath room only to see that no one else was in there. She was all alone. "Some peace and quiet," she though. The steam was floating on top of the water.

"Yeah! A quiet place with a hot bath! This is the life!"

She took of her gown and jumped into the water submerging her whole body. Her cheeks grew red from the hot water. She just sat there thinking about what Xellos said last night. "Go to Sairaag." Those words haunted her. Sairaag is where it all began between them and hopefully where it all won't end.


End file.
